The present invention relates generally to hand held laminating tools for use in applying pressure to surfaces. More particularly, this invention relates to a hand held, three-in-one combination laminating tool having a surface roller, a laminate edge presser and a veneer presser for use in applying pressure to the surface of either plastic laminates or wood veneers during bonding thereof to a suitable substrate.
Plastic laminates such as Formica.RTM. are typically bonded to a substrate such as wood in the fabrication of countertops, table tops, doors and cabinets. The bonding process generally includes applying a layer of adhesive to the rear side of the laminate and/or applying a layer of adhesive to the substrate, and subsequently contacting and adhesively bonding the laminate and substrate together. Importantly, after contacting and bonding the laminate and substrate together, pressure is applied to the top surface of the laminate in order to form a secure adhesive bond between the laminate and the substrate. The application of pressure between the laminate and the substrate insures that the adhesive layer more completely and uniformly contacts and bonds with the laminate and substrate, as well as, aid in removing any air bubbles therebetween.
The most commonly used tools for applying pressure to a laminate surface during the bonding thereof to a suitable substrate, are configured similar to paint rollers. Specifically, such tools include a straight handle attached via a generally L-shaped arm to a freely rotatable roller having an axis disposed normally to the handle. One drawback with this type of tool is the difficulty in transferring forces from the straight handle through the roller to the laminate surface. Another drawback with this type of tool is the difficulty in applying an evenly distributed and high pressure to the laminate surface due to the general cantilever support of the roller by the handle. A further drawback of this type of roller is the inability to apply pressure to relatively small and tight surface areas where the roller cannot reach, such as corners, edges or butt joints. Similarly configured rollers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,104 to Duffy for a wall paper seam roller, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,362 to Talamantez for a lightweight floor covering roller.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,951 to Abrams, discloses a device for applying a constant pressure to a surface. The device includes a cylinder, a first wheel and a second wheel coupled to each end, respectively, of the cylinder, and an elastomeric covering which surrounds the cylinder. The elastomeric covering extends a greater distance than the diameter of the wheels and a straight wire-like handle attaches to both sides of the wheels. A drawback with this device is the difficulty in transferring large forces from the straight handle through the roller to the laminate surface. Another drawback with this device is the inability to apply pressure to the relatively small and tight surface areas due to the wheels and portions of the handle extending from the ends of the elastomeric covering which contacts the surface.
Another roller design for applying pressure to a laminate during the bonding thereof to a suitable substrate is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,732 granted to Levine. Levine discloses a hard-rubber roller rotatably mounted within and extending beyond one corner of a pressure block. In Levine, a heel of a user's palm is placed on top of the corner adjacent the roller and the fingers grip the opposite corner of the block. A drawback with this type of roller is the inability to apply pressure to relatively small and tight surface areas due to a user's fingers or thumb contacting adjacent structure so as to limit access of the roller to corners, edges and butt joints.
While the prior art is generally acceptable for its intended use, so far as known, there are no known prior art laminating tools which combine a roller for applying pressure to easily accessible surface areas of a laminate during the bonding thereof to a suitable substrate, and a narrow blade-like laminate edge presser which allows applying pressure to those typically inaccessible areas of the laminate, e.g., edges, corners and butt joints. Furthermore, so far as known there is no presently available three-in-one laminating tool which combines a roller, a narrow blade-like laminate edge presser, and a broad blade-like veneer presser, for use in applying pressure to a laminate or veneer, respectively, during the bonding thereof to a suitable substrate.